


They Know

by Bowieandqueen11



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Multi, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowieandqueen11/pseuds/Bowieandqueen11
Summary: A little Post-Endgame angst for the soul
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 8





	They Know

You breath the place in, your teeth biting into your tongue to stop yourself crying again as your eyes squeeze painfully shut. Yet tears still manage to leak out like hot painful pricks from the crinkled creases of your eyes as you take a shaking breath in, a cough clearing your throat as you pull at the closed collar of your dress shirt, wishing the occasion could have been a happier one. Wishing, in all honesty, that you could be any where else but here.

You snap out of your self pity to take in the landscape. This place truly was beautiful, the willow ring of trees that encircle the log cabin dancing slowly in the wind, their leaves drooping as if in their own mourning, their bright vibrant green so beautiful and so alive in comparison to the silence of the place. The unhurried movement of the stream’s tide carries on, unaffected by the terrible events of the last five years, their effect just another endless ripple in it’s unstoppable journey.

You had managed to avoid the rest of the Avengers so far, bar Pepper, who had wrapped you into a tight hug as soon as you had entered the door, and with whom you had spent a majority of the day looking after. She was strong, one of the strongest women you knew, but as she had picked up that wreath, taking her daughter’s tiny, not quite aware hand within her own, looking down on the confused and sad features her face reflected from her own, and had begun walking down those steps, you knew her heart was breaking inside. You had managed to avoid Steve’s pity, or Thor’s engulfing hugs, or Clint’s stoic yet reassuring tap on the shoulder. You had managed to run past Bucky and Sam and Bruce, and hell, even Carol. But when you caught sight of Peter, standing there in the old suit he had clearly worn before, and yet was still slightly too big for him, his eyes bloodshot yet not blinking and shoulders shaking, staring straight ahead as if afraid that if he moved he would break, you ran, your hand clamped so tightly against your quivering lips that you swore you could taste the coppery tang of blood wet your tongue.

‘It’s too quiet, here’, the familiar soft Russian voice floats into your ear. ‘If Tony were here, it wouldn’t be.’

‘If Tony were here, this would be a party’, you manage to get out of your constricting throat, unconvincing laughter bubbling out with your words. Wanda smiles at you painfully, her arms coming up to cross against themselves and rub her goose bumps as her eyes never leave yours, sorrow and pity and something you couldn’t make out swirling in their deep shadows.

‘I’m sorry about Natasha. I know how close you two were.’

‘Yeah. Me too. But I should have known. She was stubborn. Could never back down from an argument if she knew she was right.’ A genuine laugh manages to catch you unaware as you turn to look at Wanda. ‘God, I miss her so much. And as much as it pains me to admit, I miss Tony too. He still owes me five cheeseburgers.’

‘Cheeseburgers?’

‘He lost a bet with me a few weeks ago about whether we’d win or not. I guess I was right, but now that I’m here, I’m not sure if I am or not.’

Wanda nods her head understandingly, turning her head away from you to look out at the landscape, praying you couldn’t see the slight tremble in her fingers as a comforting silence envelopes the two of you.

‘I’m sorry about Vision. I’m so sorry about everything, Wanda. Out of everyone here, you deserved a break the most.’

She looks down, trying to shake out the tears that cloud like storms behind her eyelids, not noticing you stride towards her and wrap an arm tenderly around her shoulder. Your arm shakes as you reach up to stroke the stray curls of her red hair away from her eyes, pretending you don’t notice her lips quiver and the pain that flashes across her delicate features.

‘Do you think they know?’ she whispers after a moment.

‘They know. Trust me, Wanda, they know. And in the end, even though they sacrificed themselves for us, I’m glad someone was there with them when it happened. They saved us all, they’re heroes, Wanda, and in the end up, heroes never die.’


End file.
